


Души (!) прекрасные порывы

by kertojan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Mental Health Issues, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kertojan/pseuds/kertojan
Summary: Есть такое выражение: "Души прекрасные порывы".Так вот, "Души" - это глагол.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Не успел.

Я не боялся, нет. Просто принял это как факт, как должное. Всё-таки я Бэтмен. Должен спасать беззащитных волчар. Именно поэтому я сейчас стоял у Неметона и морально готовился. Жертвоприношение не такое уж и лёгкое занятие. Правильнее сказать самопожертвование. Глубокий вдох. Отец. Надеюсь, что он поймёт. И простит. Иначе тоже погибнет. Такова цена. Цена за знание. Достаю скомканную бумажку с заклинанием. Грустно усмехаюсь. Конец? Единственный быстрый и эффективный выход. Медленно выдыхаю. Лёгкие немного колет. Достав мобильный, открываю заметки и быстро печатаю. Всё. Медлить больше нельзя. Телефон приземляется в сухую листву. Отцепляю от пояса ритуальный кинжал. Стащил у Дитона, пока тот не видел. Пара движений, слова на латыни и темнота. Всепоглощающая, всеобъемлющая темнота. Не было так ненавистной мне боли...

Несколько часов блужданий по лесу. Я точно знал, где этот несносный мальчишка, но не мог найти, будто что-то мешало. Чёртова друидская магия! Резкий запах крови заставил меня вздрогнуть. Слишком знаком мне этот запах. Нет. Не может быть! Чёрт. Несусь со всех ног в сторону грёбаного пня. ОН лежит у корней мертвенно бледный. Стеклянный взгляд устремлён в небо.

— Нет-нет-нет... НЕТ, СТАЙЛЗ, НЕТ!

Срываюсь на рык. Глупый-глупый мальчишка!

Замигал телефон, валяющийся неподалёку. «Прости, Бэдвульф»

Прости?... Ха. Мой истерический смех долго ещё отдаётся эхом, постепенно сменяясь жалобным воем.

Через несколько часов тут будет полиция. И шериф. Они оцепят это место и будут искать улики. Улики, что укажут на убийство. Но не найдут. Шерифу придётся смириться.

А раз в год, в эту ночь можно будет увидеть призрак, фантом того самого подростка. И рядом с ним вполне реального, ощутимого волка. Огромный серый волк с голубыми глазами. Он будет протяжно и жалобно выть на луну. Будет пытаться поймать подростка. Но тщетно.


	2. Зимний вечер.

Я был чертовски уставшим и раздражённым. Работа доконает меня, определённо. Но стоя сейчас во дворе своего дома, я потихоньку успокаивался. Белые хлопья снега падали с неба, забавно кружась. Красиво. Задрав голову, я увидел темно-синее небо с миллиардами звезд. Это зрелище приносило равновесие в мой хрупкий мир.

На крыльце загорелся свет. Хм, ОН дома? И когда успел?

— Я, конечно, не против поухаживать за тобой, если ты заболеешь. Но мне это быстро надоест. И тогда я «случайно» сломаю тебе... допустим, ногу. Но ты не можешь заболеть, так что...

Я улыбнулся. Ничего не меняется. Быстро преодолеваю расстояние между нами. Снимаю с рук теплые варежки, бросая их на крыльцо, и забираюсь мужчине под футболку. Этот наглец и бровью не повёл!

— Я тоже по тебе скучал, Питер.

Касаюсь его губ своими. Чувствую его улыбку. И руки на своей заднице. Хейл тянет меня за собой в дом. Здесь тепло, но не так уютно, как хотелось бы. Все из-за ремонта. Но, надеюсь, что к Рождеству мы его закончим. Снимаю с себя куртку и кроссовки. Стягиваю надоевший галстук и белоснежную рубашку. Мужчина возится где-то на кухне и, к счастью, не видит этот недостриптиз. Переодевшись в домашнее, падаю на диван, накрываясь пледом. Я так устал.

— Не спать, — передо мной возникает кружка горячего шоколада и вазочка с венскими вафлями. Питер присаживается рядом, прижимая меня к себе. «Я тебя обожаю» и поцелуй в колючую щеку. Хейл всегда знает, что мне нужно в данный конкретный момент. И за это я ему глубоко и безмерно благодарен. Он не раз защищал меня. От других. От себя.

— Как работа? Выглядишь очень вымотанным и задолбавшимся. Что-то случилось?

Ооо, я ждал этого вопроса. Готовился. А вот приготовился ли волчара?

— Все очень плохо. У нас слияние. Половину медсестер уже уволили, скоро и до врачей доберутся. Остальные работают как прокаженные и борются за свое место. Я отстоял две операции по семь и двенадцать часов. А вообще, я уже на ногах около сорока трех часов. А помнишь ту милашку из онкологии? Ее тоже уволили. Теперь не с кем на обед ходить. Печаль...

Я говорил очень быстро и сбивчиво, пока Питер не приложил палец к моим губам, призывая к тишине. Потянул меня на себя, укладываясь поудобнее и крепко обнимая меня. «Спи, волчонок», поцелуй в макушку. Но я этого уже не почувствовал, уйдя в царство Морфея.

Сквозь окно в полный рост было видно, как забавно кружатся снежинки....


	3. Смерть. Безумие...заразно.

Стайлз не думал, что умрет так рано. Надеялся пожить подольше. Дольше двадцати семи. Но у Питера на него были другие планы. _Ха._ Планы. Чертов манипулятор все продумал. Каждую секунду. Каждый вздох. Каждую ласку. Каждый секс..

_Укус. Чертовски больно. И обидно. Он, Стайлз, всегда и всем помогал. Он доверял этому чертовому волчаре. Подарил всего себя. И что взамен? Укус? Жалкая кончина. Он подохнет как какая-то падаль._

Это же было очевидно с самого начала. Такие как Стайлз не выживают после укуса. Слишком больны. Слишком слабы. Беспомощны. Да, такими и пользуются сильные хищники в своих эгоистичных целях. Наплевав на чувства своих жертв, они добиваются своего. Или нет. Как сейчас, например. Маленькая радость перед смертью. Спутал карты гребаному Хейлу.

_На скулах высыхают соленые дорожки. С краешка губы ползет вязкая ниточка крови. Хрипы становятся тише. Взгляд становится все более стеклянным._

Раздосадованный рык. Глухой удар о стену.

_Дааа, злись, тварь. Ты заслужил._

**Эксперимент провалился.**

* * *

Безумие...

Каково это, просыпаться в холодном гробу с дикой жаждой крови? 6 футов под землей. Ближайшее живое существо…далеко.

_Укус. Боль. Обида. Смерть._

Ха. Смахивает на какой-то дешевый ужастик. И я в нем главный герой. Хотя, мне дали шанс на вторую жизнь. Я могу начать все заново. Но жажда крови… Вся моя сущность требует мести. А какая она, моя сущность? Кто я теперь? Точно не человек. Оборотень? Все возможно.

_Сырость. Земля. Воздух. Луна._

Глубокий вдох. Ночной воздух прекрасен. И тишина. Относительная. Где-то скребется мышь. А на вооон том дереве прошмыгнула белка. Позади меня, в полумили, идет..девушка. Молодая. Пьяная. Заплаканная. Очередная жертва обстоятельств. Прости.

_Удар. Кровь. Визг. Смерть._

Кровь повсюду. Я весь в ней. И это.. Нет, не противно, не ужасно и не страшно. Это приятно. Так чертовски приятно ощущать теплую вязкую липкую жидкость на своем теле. Безумный смех.

Это ты меня таким сделал, волче. Безумие заразно.

Питер. Ненавижу.

Я живой. И тебе это еще аукнется, детка.

* * *

...Заразно

Она прекрасна. Такая невинная, чистая — совсем еще ребенок. Пряди светлых волос склеены кровью. Губы алые, опухшие и разбитые. Лицо "украшают" уродливые гематомы и царапины. На шее следы от пальцев. Нет, от когтей. Разорванная блузка свисает лохмотьями с худых плечей. Кожа — молочно-белая. Была. Сейчас на ней, как на серой бумаге красуются кровоподтеки и ссадины.

Мое произведение искусства. Мой шедевр. Моя месть. Это только верхушка моей мести, Питер. Предупреждение тебе. Ты умный волк, наверняка сразу догадаешься, от кого послание. Будешь ли ты дрожать от страха? Бояться меня? Нет, конечно же, нет. К сожалению, этого я вряд ли от тебя дождусь. По крайней мере пока.

А сейчас…

Девушка в сознании. И это — ее личный Ад. Она понимает, что происходит, чувствует, страдает, но не может пошевелиться или закричать. Бонусы медицинского прогресса...

Очень кстати вспоминается один фильм, кажется, называется он "Зеркала". Была там одна сцена... Почему бы ее не повторить и не разорвать девочке рот? О, mon cher, ты прекрасна!

***

Утром на заброшенном складе обнаружат тело недавно пропавшей. Она лежит в ванной полной крови. Тело изуродовано, а лицо... Местные копы запомнят его надолго. А на стене кровавая надпись. _Раз — два — три — четыре — пять, Бэд Вулф, иду тебя искать._

__


	4. Hands clab

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это должно было быть началом миника, но как-то не вышло.   
> Концовки тут нет. Даже открытой. Но в столе тоже не могу держать уже~

Стайлз свалил с этого чертового города. Он сделал это сразу после освобождения от Ногицунэ. Не сказав никому ни слова _(кроме отца, конечно, потому что отец — это святое)_ , просто взял и уехал, закинув самые важные вещи в джип. Не сожалея об этом, ибо ну камон, гайс, он достаточно натерпелся. Да, началось то все с шила в мягком месте подростка с СДВиГом, но потом-то, потом! Скрепив зубы, терпя боль от различных ссадин, ударов ублюдочных охотников Джерарда, якобы несерьезных шуганий Дерека. Стайлз долго терпел. Но всему однажды приходит конец. Возможно, первой каплей стало то, что Скотти кинулся к своей обожаемой охотнице, которая, прошу заметить, его подстрелила вообще-то. Скакал вокруг Элиссон, как щенок, а в сторону своего бро даже взгляда не кинул. Ну да, легко забыть обо всем, когда на тебе все заживает практически моментально. Но Стайлз просто человек. Обычный, мать вашу, человек! Никому нет дела до мальчика, что бегает с волками. Почти никому.

Приехав в новый город, достаточно большой, чтобы затеряться, парень первым делом снял себе квартиру в каком-то стремном райончике, в не менее стремном доме и, пожалуй, с самым стремным соседом. Благо заначки хватало на первый месяц. Сосед, кстати, оказался не таким уж и стремным, чем на первый взгляд. Просто фанатик своего дела _(что-то околонаучное, Стайлз точно не хотел в это лезть)_ , постоянно слушал расслабляющую музыку и курил. Что он курил Стайлз тоже не хотел знать, ибо это явно было что-то из списка A. В общем с жильем ему повезло, если можно, так сказать.

С работой оказалось сложнее. Мало кто хотел брать гиперактивного подростка даже в качестве помощника, но и тут ему повезло. Везение — вещь неоднозначная, думалось парню, и рано или поздно оно должно закончиться. Когда-нибудь, но не сегодня. Вполне себе непримечательный букинистический магазин он нашел случайно. Пытаясь найти укрытие от внезапного дождя Стайлз нашел работу. «Требуется продавец на неполный день» — такая обычная фраза, которая совершенно не бросалась в глаза, но, как говорится, кто ищет, тот всегда найдет. Хозяйкой магазинчика оказалась вполне себе приятная старушка в вечно розовой «вырви-глаз» кофточке.

Полгода пролетели практически незаметно для парня, что метался между основной работой в книжном и различными мелкими подработками, типа написание курсовых или докладов, ведь он был мастером в поиске информации. Утро неизменно начиналось с отвратительного растворимого кофе _(серьезно, надо заработать на кофе-машину)_ и пары тостов с джемом. Не совсем здоровый завтрак, но выбирать не приходится. Обязательно надо побороться за ванную с Мэттом, ведь соседушка тоже оказался ранней пташкой. Где-то около десяти буквально лететь к рабочему месту, ведь зачем делать все по расписанию?.. Обмен любезностями, да и что таить, подколами с Милли (именно так зовут старушку-хозяйку) стал ежедневным ритуалом, который задавал настрой работе. Ближе к вечеру обязательно надо забежать ближайший к дому маркет, потому что холодильник пустеет подозрительно быстро, будто их в квартире не двое, а как минимум десятеро, серьезно. Сам вечер посвящен обычно коротким разговором с отцом по видеосвязи и просмотру фильмов или сериалов _(Марвел расщедрились на несколько годных многосерийных проектов)._

Все бы так и продолжалось — размеренно и обыденно, если… Камон, всегда есть одно жирное «Но».

— Здравствуй, лапушка. — Это «но» было голубоглазым любителем «V» — образных футболок/кофт/свитеров _(нужное подчеркнуть)._

Ничего, как говорится, не предвещало беды. Обычное зимнее утро. Обычная пробежка по парку _(заняться собой не повредит)_. И необычный в таких декорациях бывший альфа. Стайлз пытался унять бешено стучащее сердце, от пробежки, а не от страха, да. Счет до десяти не особо помогал, но немного успокоил. А руки от напряжения дрожат, честно.

— Бэдвульф, ты следишь за мной? — Скрыть нервный смешок за кашлем едва ли получается. Неловко помявшись, переступив с ноги на ногу, парень решает присесть на ближайшую скамейку. Ведь ноги подгибаются тоже от бега и вовсе не от страха, что вы!

Питер внимательно осматривает юношу, становясь напротив. От этого взгляда мурашки не просто бегают по телу, а носятся табунами, инстинкт самосохранения _(вау, он еще есть?)_ орет благим матом, дыхательная система вообще решила, что ей пора на отдых и решила отключиться. Оборотню явно доставляет удовольствие такая реакция на него, ибо именно так парень истолковал появившуюся ухмылку тире оскал.

— Ну, что ты, дорогой, я просто решил прогуляться этим прекрасным утром в этом не менее прекрасном парке, пока кое-кто меня чуть не сбил. — Стайлз слегка покраснел. От холода, что щиплет лицо, конечно. Он же не виноват, что песня в плеере оказалась такой классной, а ноги просто несли его по тропе. И вообще, какого он до сих пор рассиживает тут, а не дома, поглощая литрами какао?!

Подросток решительно поднялся. Впрочем, это все, что он сделал решительно, ибо обойти мужчину было той еще проблемой. Питер буквально подавлял своей аурой так, что хотелось упасть на колени и подставить шею.

— Прекрати. — Не просьба, но и до приказа не дотягивает. Хэйл вскинул бровь, тем самым говоря: «Что прекратить, дорогой?» — Прекрати это. Не знаю, как ты это делаешь, да и знать не хочу, но перестань!

Парень едва не сорвался на крик, нервы явно сдают. Тело пробила мелкая дрожь и тут же накатили воспоминания. Не самые приятные. С горой трупов. Питер поднял руку, собираясь явно заставить Стилински посмотреть ему в глаза, но был жестко остановлен. Стайлз крепко держал его руку, не удивляясь такой силе, только как-то грустно усмехаясь воспоминаниям со вкусом крови на губах.


End file.
